Giving Out Information
by supergirl3684
Summary: Adam knew not to give out information without telling Mac first. WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment


**GIVING OUT INFORMATION**

_**SUMMARY: Adam knew not to give out information without telling Mac first.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own! **_

_**A/N: I hope this ok! **_

_**FOR: All those who wanted an Adam Fic! **_

**OoOoOoOo**

"Dad," Danny greeted with a smile, "Ready to go home?"

Mac smiled, "I think Flack could use some help."

Danny scoffed as Flack's voice drifted to his ears. It was obvious he was once again apologizing to his sister. "I'm so not getting involved."

"Involved in what?" Adam asked as he walked over, keeping a wary eye on his boss.

Danny pointed to Flack causing Adam to drop his focus for a moment. By the time he drew his attention back to see where his boss was it was too late.

"Geeze Mac!" Adam put a hand on his chest, finding his boss standing right beside him with a slight smile. "You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days."

Danny rolled his eyes at his friend's antics as he greeted Flack, "So?"

"She's pissed," Flack answered with a shrug.

"Danny, why don't you keep Flack busy before he puts his foot in his mouth," Mac suggested. Danny opened his mouth to protest but Mac cut him off gently, "Adam agreed to keep me company until you come home. Didn't you Adam?"

Before Adam could make a token protest Mac slunk an arm around his shoulders and gave him a slight squeeze, "Right."

Danny's eyes flitted between dad and 'uncle'. He gave his dad a questioning look but knew it was no use. What ever was going on, it would be up to Adam to tell him. The only thing he understood was that Adam was in trouble.

"Umm…why doesn't Adam come with us?" Danny asked, testing a theory. "I'm sure between him and me, we can keep Flack out of trouble."

Adam opened his mouth to agree but another squeeze of the shoulders had him squeaking out, "I'm good; thanks though man."

Danny looked at Flack and together the two bit back a laugh. Finally Danny spoke, his eyes downcast, "I'll be home in a couple hours top dad."

"Have fun kiddo," Mac smiled, his arm still around Adam.

As the two friend started to leave Danny couldn't help but get a jab in. Turning he yelled back to Adam, "Make sure to tell me how long your grounded for!"

Adam blushed a deep red, Mac gave him 'the Danny', and Flack ushered his young friend out of the precinct.

**OoOoOoOo**

At Mac's insistence Adam had driven home with him. Mac did his best to keep things light, not wanting to scare the young lab tech.

Adam said nothing during the ride or when Mac ushered him into his apartment. He sat down on the couch and waited to see what the CSI had to say.

He knew he'd messed up; of that he was sure. His boss had told him often enough _not_ to give _anyone_ any information without first running it by him.

He'd broken the rule by telling Flack about his sister's maybe involvement in the case they were working on. He'd waited all day for Mac to yell at him…heck he'd half worried that Mac would fire him. Nothing had come.

He had gotten something worse then the 'I'm disappointed in you' look that Mac often gave. He'd gotten…the Danny! 'The Danny' was named after, obviously, Danny Messer. It was the look Mac often gave his son to let him know that he was in serious trouble…i.e. he was about to get spanked.

Shaking his head of that thought Adam looked up to find Mac staring at him.

"Do you know _why_ I have the rule about giving out information?" Mac asked.

"So that no one gets themselves in trouble by doing anything stupid," Adam answered with a squirm.

"And so that no one can get blamed for tipping off or badgering a witness." Mac added. "We've talked about this before, haven't we Adam?"

Adam nodded, "I'm sorry Mac."

"Sorry isn't gonna work this time Adam," Mac kept his voice light but firm. "I've heard you say sorry. I've heard you promise not to do it again yet here we are. What do you think I should do?"

Adam shrugged not knowing what to say. He found it weird…he wasn't scared. If this had been his father, even at his present age, he would be shaking and scared of what was going to happen. With Mac…he found himself feeling ashamed but nothing more.

Mac let out a soft sigh, "I've tried talking to you as a boss and so far it hasn't worked. I don't want to suspend you or write you up and I'm _not_ going to risk losing you. So, here's what we're going to do; ready?"

Adam nodded, now feeling just the slightest bit nervous…not scared though.

"Good," Mac gave an approving nod, "Before you complain, I remind you, Danny is subject to this too." Mac waited for another nod from the younger man before continuing, "You are grounded for two weeks. That means you get the pleasure of sharing a room with Danny; no picking up extra shifts at work, talking on the phone, going out, playing games, or watching television."

Adam's mouth dropped open. He knew Mac was serious but for the life of him, he didn't know what to say!

Mac sat down on the coffee table in front of him and cupped the younger man's chin in his hand, "Do you trust me?"

"Sure I do boss," Adam answered with hesitation, surprising himself.

"I'm glad," Mac replied. "Because I need you to trust that I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't…" Adam's voice trailed off as realization sunk in, "Mac?"

Mac nodded, "I'll tell you now, I'm going to give you 12 swats; no more, no less. You can of course leave and I won't hold it against you."

Adam looked around the room. He wanted to run out the door screaming but even knowing what Mac was going to do…he wasn't scared.

"I'm ready," Adam informed the older man.

Mac helped him stand before sitting. He gently helped Adam lower himself over his lap, making sure the younger man's body rested on the sofa.

"I'm going to allow you to keep your jean up," Mac informed him. "If there's a second time though, you'll lose that right. Do you understand?"

Adam nodded, "Got it."

Mac raised his hand and brought it down with a resounding swat, causing Adam to yelp. Adam blushed and bit his lip.

Mac bit back a chuckle, "It's ok to make noise son; Danny isn't exactly quiet."

Adam said nothing but at the next swat he let out another yelp. Mac started his lecture.

"You need to follow the rules." **SWAT** "Every time you don't" **SWAT** "you'll find yourself in trouble." **SWAT** "Do you understand?" **SWAT**

Adam couldn't understand what was going on with him. He could handle his father's beatings without a sound yet here he was, _OVER_ his boss' lap, getting spanked like a _little kid_ and he couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

He didn't try to understand it as Mac finished the spanking.

"Mac, please…I-I'm sorry!" **SWAT** "OW!" **SWAT** "BOSS!" **SWAT** "I swear, I won't do it again!" **SWAT**

Mac swatted twice more, aiming at the tender under curve.

Adam broke into tears, feeling more then slightly embarrassed.

Mac said nothing has he rubbed soothing circles on the younger man's back. Adam wasn't crying hard but Mac knew the shock of the spanking would be hard on the younger man.

When Adam's tears had stopped, Mac helped him up and pulled him to sit down next to him. There were no words spoken as the two sat side by side.

It was almost a half hour later when Adam's head started to bob.

"Come on kid," Mac helped Adam to Danny's room. "Go get dressed while I set up the rollaway."

Adam nodded his head in agreement as he grabbed the pajamas he'd left and went to change.

Mac grabbed the rollaway, which he'd gotten in exchange for the cot, ready and waited for Adam to come out of the bathroom.

In the bathroom, while changing, Adam had to check out the damage. He was surprised to find there was no sign of the spanking. In fact his backside only had the mildest of tingling and he knew that come morning, even that would be long gone.

After brushing his teeth he entered the bedroom and blushed once again finding Mac waiting for him.

He climbed into the bed, laying on his stomach, and looked up.

Mac smiled as he pulled the covers up to his shoulders, "Close your eyes Adam."

Adam looked at him in confusion but did as he was told. Moments later his eyes flew up as he felt Mac once again rubbing soothing circles on his back. Before he could say anything, he fell into a deep sleep.

**OoOoOoOo**

Danny came home an hour after Adam had fallen asleep to find his dad in the kitchen.

"Hey dad," Danny greeted the man with a hug.

"How's Flack?" Mack asked with a chuckle.

"Heading home," Danny answered standing next to the man to help him with the dishes.

Mac smiled but said nothing. It was still early so he suggested watching a movie which Danny quickly agreed to.

Two hours later, at one in the morning, Mac persuaded Danny to go to bed. He knew his son would stay up all night if given the chance to be with him.

His abduction earlier that day would be something they'd have to talk about but for now…it would have to wait. As Danny walked to his room he felt Mac's hand meet his backside…hard.

"OW!" Danny yelped, "What was that for?"

"Teasing Adam," Mac answered.

Danny grinned, "So how long _is_ he grounded for?"

"Bed," Mac ordered with a smile.

Fifteen minutes a pajama clad Mac crept into his son's bedroom. Adam and Danny were both sound asleep.

Mac found himself placing a kiss to both boys' heads and fixing their covers. As he left he looked back and smiled…all was finally right in the world.

**THE END**


End file.
